


Tense

by kenobisbitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobisbitch/pseuds/kenobisbitch
Summary: Obi-Wan needs a little bit of relief.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Tense

Obi-Wan closes the door to his apartment behind you and sheds his robe, tossing it on the armchair. You snort as he dramatically throws himself down on the couch, laying his head back. You go over and sit next to him. "Something wrong?"  
"I'm just tense. My muscles are wound up. I'm exhausted." He runs a hand through his hair.   
You nod, playing with a loose thread on your sock.   
You crawl into his lap and nuzzle your face into his neck, taking in his scent. Suddenly he pulls away and tries to scoot you off of his lap.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing! I just, I, uh?"  
You look down and see his pants are tight over his crotch. He looks at you, cheeks blood red. "I'm so sorry, I'm so embarrassed..it just happens sometimes, I don't really know." You half smile, scooting closer to him. "What do you mean you don't know?"  
"Well, I mean I know I think..but Master Qui-Gonn told me to wait for it to go away."  
"Obi-Wan! That's not healthy!" You exclaim. He jumps. "What do you mean?"  
"That's probably why you're so tense. Damn Jedi and their barriers." He starts to protest but you look into his eyes, making him freeze.   
"Do you want me to help?"  
He chokes. "What?"  
"I can help you. I've done it before. I don't mind."   
He stares in bewilderment. You give him a small smile and slowly inch forward, attaching your lips to the spot just below his ear. He lets out a shaky breath but it doesn't take him long to relax under your touch. You graze your fingers across his cheek and turn him to look at you before kissing his lips. "Are you sure?'' You ask.   
He frantically nods and you smile.   
You guide him to lay against the arm rest of the couch and you straddle his thighs, pulling his leggings and boxers down slowly. His cock quickly frees and he reaches down to cover himself but you grab his wrists.   
"It's okay." You smile.   
He relaxes and moves his hands away as you pull his pants and underwear over his feet, tossing them aside. You stare at his cock, biting your lip. He slips his shirt over his head and you look at his chest, beaded with sweat.   
"You ready?" You ask.  
He stares down at you with wide eyes, but nods. You run your hands up and down his thighs before resting them on each side of his ass. You glance at him once more, then wrap your hand around his cock. He gasps as you swipe your thumb over the tip, collecting his pre-cum. You slowly lower your mouth, wrapping your lips around his shaft. You start to bob your head, to which he makes a high pitched squeak. You can't help but chuckle a little on his cock, which causes him to moan more. You hollow your cheeks out as you suck and he places a clammy hand on your neck.  
You look up at him. "I'm sorry I dont really know what to- AH!" He exclaims, letting out a proper moan. The sound is more beautiful than any song and you feel proud to be able to please him like this. He bucks his hips up and you squeeze his ass. He starts to frantically pant, which is your signal to go faster. "Please don't, ah, don't stop. Please please please don't stop." He bunches up the fabric of your shirt in his fist.   
"I don't know whats- I think I'm gonna-" he's cut off by his own moans as his hot cum shoots down your throat. You keep your mouth on his cock to let him finish his orgasm. His breathing starts to slow and you remove your mouth, swallowing his load. He looks at you as if you're a God.   
"Didn't that taste foul?''  
"Not really," You shrug. "Guess I just wanted you in my mouth."  
He looks at you in amazement as you lay on top of him, cuddling into his chest. You stroke his chest hair and he rests his chin on your hair.   
"Wait, I have a question."  
"Yes?''  
"Who else have you done that for?"  
Your eyes slightly widen and you shake your head. "Just enjoy the moment, Obi."


End file.
